Days as a Maverick
by WaterDragonMaverick
Summary: This is going to be a series of stories that revolve around my Original Characters for Fairy Tail. The chapters can be how I would write scenes if they went on missions, daily life for them, and even Alternate Universes for them to be a part of. I will even have them interact with regular characters from the Fairy Tail series itself. Hope you enjoy this story.
1. Delivery Boy

It was another busy day for Jace Maverick with his current job as a delivery boy. Orders were flying everywhere, he was speeding away to give the food to the customers, and he was satisfied with the tips he got from everywhere he stopped. Jace's shift was about to end for the day when he got a final call from his boss. "Maverick. One last pickup for the day, then you can go home," the superior said.

"On it, boss," Jace answered as he rode his motorcycle back to the restaurant. Grabbing the last order, the white-haired teenager rode off to the address he needed. After a while, Jace finally made it to his destination and spoke to himself for confirmation. "1989 Hibiscus Road. This is the place." 

Ringing the doorbell, Jace heard a frantic voice from the other side. "Just a minute! I'll be right there," shouted a feminine voice. After a small wait, the door opened to reveal a stunning beauty of a girl wrapped in a fluffy white towel and her blue hair was dripping wet. "I am so sorry, I was taking a bath to wait for my food. I didn't know you would have gotten here so fast," she explained as Jace only stared at her with a flushed face.

Jace tried to answer back, "Well, I-I am one of the best delivery guys there. M-maybe that has t-to do with it? Anyways, it's my last delivery today and here's your order."

"Yeah, maybe it does. Why don't you come inside while I get dressed? I do need to get your money," the girl asked Jace. Wordlessly walking in, he set the food on the closest table and sat down on the couch. 

Walking back out with a single shoulder pink tank top and a scale-pattern skirt, the girl spoke up again. "So, it was $18.37 for my order," she asked pulling out a twenty.

"Y-yeah. It's… yes. 20 bucks. Ca-can pay with… money," Jace just kept stuttering because the girl he was attempting to talk with was just too beautiful for him to say a coherent sentence. 

Giggling at his actions, the girl went back for some extra money to give Jace. "Here. There's your tip. Maybe I'll order again to see if you drop it off," she said coyly. Jace could only blush and nod at her as he left the building.

Taking a look at his new tip, Jace saw that the girl not only gave him $10, but also a slip of paper. 'Call me -Luna Undine,' it said and Jace suddenly realized that he got a cute girl's phone number. Putting the number in his phone, Luna answered the call almost immediately and laughed. "Yes, it is real. And I am serious about wanting to see you again," Luna answered and hung up.

With a big grin on his face, Jace returned to the restaurant to give the payment from Luna's order. Thinking to himself, Jace couldn't get one thing off his mind. 'She is so pretty. I have to call her tomorrow.'


	2. Collection

Jace was walking back to his home with his headphones blaring, his cat on his shoulder, and a few packages in his arms. Singing along to the music, Jace happily returned home.

"We've been together for a long long long long time~ I never thought that you and I could be a thing~ I can't believe it, this is happening~ I think, 'Oh whoa, what am I to do?'~ I didn't know that I would fall in love with you~ And what to do right now I haven't got a clue~ I just bite my tongue and when I want to say 'I love you', I say 'Boop'~"

During the love song, Jace had no idea that his girlfriend snuck up behind him and was listening him sing. Getting into his view, she placed her arms behind her back and leaned forward to talk with Jace as he moved his headphones. "I had no idea that you felt that way," she quipped at him.

Smiling at her teasing of his singing, Jace just answered back. "Luna, don't you have a photo shoot or something today? Just please hold Rave for me while I get my keys," Jace asked. Taking the cat off his shoulder, Luna pet the gray kitten as her boyfriend pulled out his house key with a collectible keychain of a gauntlet.

Luna giggled at Jace's memorabilia and asked, "It got canceled for the day. Don't you ever get tired of RWBY?"

Jace adamantly shouted as he opened the door, "NEVER!" After the outburst, the two just laughed and went inside so Jace could unpack his items.

"What did you get today, anyways," Luna curiously inquired the snow-haired teenager. Grinning widely, Jace opened up the first of his packages to reveal a few new T-shirts and figurines for his favorite series. "Of course, it is more Rooster Teeth merchandise. But, I love RWBY as much as you," Luna cheerfully noted as she picked up a shirt to place against her torso.

"I know that, my water nymph," Jace smiled as he opened the second package to reveal an old toy set from Power Rangers. "I just had to get this Megazord set! I loved this season as a kid," Jace said to himself as he opened the plastic packaging and unboxed the robot animals.

Luna just laughed as Jace set up the toys. "I swear that you are a kid. A super cute kid opening his birthday presents at a party," she commented.

Jace just walked up to her and tapped her nose. "You still love me for that," he remarked as Luna only blushed a little in response.

* * *

 **Okay, that is two Modern!AU's done. If you would like me to do any ideas that you want to read, answer in a review. I would like to see what you can suggest for me to write up.**


	3. Hidden From Humans

**This chapter is a POV of my OC, Luna Undine. I hope you like it because this is what she would be in the Fairy Tail world.**

* * *

All my life, I was hidden from the world. I was only a baby when my family died, but I managed to survive because I was born with a special power. And before you ask, I wasn't hidden because of my power. I was hidden because I didn't know how to interact with humans.

I am a mermaid who has survived on my own since I was only a baby. If you are wondering about this, I'm going to tell you about my species of mermaid. First, we can remember things from the day we hatch out of our eggs. Second, we have a strong survival instinct that happens when we are infants. If you want to compare things in the animal kingdom, mermaid protection and survival is like an octopus. Mothers keep their children safe until they die and babies can/have to survive the moment they are officially born.

My original home was polluted and the waters were poisoned. My mother was deathly ill from the contaminated water, but I was unaffected from my magic power. I possessed a Lost Magic from the day I was born called 'Ocean Priestess Magic'. It is said to be the magic of the Water Gods and their servants. It not only allows me to fight, but it allows me to 'purify' water and heals whatever I choose.

I did not have much control over it, so my mother's final choice while she was alive was to take me to fresh clean waters that would become my new home. The last I saw of her was a smile and her comforting words about how 'I would grow up healthy and strong' before she swam away into deeper waters.

After crying over my mother leaving me, I soon accepted that she knew this was best for me. I had some much more to my life now with a new home. I spent years training with my magic, exploring the waters I now lived in, and secretly observing humans in the local settlements.

There was a fishing town nearby where I lived, so I always listened in on humans talking at the docks and at the marina. Through their conversations, I began to learn a lot from humans and wanted to know more about them. I learned of different legends, how to speak their language, and I learned about a variety of objects that always fell in the sea.

Living nearly 13 years in secret and observing the surface from the water, my curiosity only kept growing with every strange event that happens. Such as a boy with Fire Magic destroying the town in a fight and a blonde girl summoning a mermaid to obliterate a ship. My interest grew even more when the cove I lived in had newcomers building shelters on the beach near the jungle. The mysterious buildings, animals, and humans have started living on the cove's shore and lived peacefully for 3 years. I would call it peaceful, but their personalities from what I could tell, were very colorful and diverse.

I was just drawn to them so much, but the didn't know I existed. Maybe that was for the best. I don't know how they would have reacted to me. I thought it was better if I just stayed at a distance and let things happen.

One early morning, I was collecting seashells to make into jewelry for fun. But, some rocks fell on my tail and I couldn't move them free because my arms were also trapped. Suddenly, something came swimming towards me and I felt the rocks moving off of my arms. One of the humans was setting me free and he was focused on getting me safe.

While he was getting the rocks loose, I saw he was also running out of air. After he managed to get me out of the rubble, he was losing consciousness. I had to act fast and I got him to the far end of the cove. On the surface and away from the buildings, I used my magic to remove the unwanted water from his body.

As he woke up, all I could focus on when he looked at me was one thought. 'Why did I hide all this time when there are people like this cute boy? He risked himself to save me without knowing anything about me.'

After a bit of an awkward encounter with him, I learned he was a friendly person who thought I was amazing. He wanted me to join his wizard guild just so that we could spend time together. Who am I to let him down? This is the start of something great. I don't need to hide anymore.


End file.
